Nightmares
by XxFanwritexX
Summary: SnowBaz oneshot. Set after the events of Carry On. Baz has a nightmare in which his worst fear comes to life. Rated T for blood.


**BAZ**

I stood, paralyzed, watching as Simon stood with his hands on the Humdrum's shoulders, the Mage screaming at Simon to stop. Simon's skin was glowing with his magic, the Mage furious and frantically crying to give it to him.

I'd seen this before, almost a year ago. Only, something seemed different. He'd be alright, I told myself, as I stood by Penelope in the entrance of the room in the Chapel. Simon would be okay, he'd lose all his magic but he'd be fine.

I saw it happen before I registered what was happening, before I heard his scream. A long blade stuck through Simon's body, the tip dark red with blood, the hilt in the tight grip of the Mage, his eyes wide, insane. Simon screamed out in pain, his hands letting go of the Humdrum's shoulders.

I heard myself scream, followed by Penelope, unable to move as the Mage pulled out the blade, Simon falling onto his knees, his body crashing onto the ground, coughing up blood. Then he went still, limp, his skin too pale, a pool of blood on the ground under him.

Without as much as a thought, I ran. I ran towards his body, pulling his head onto my lap, his bronze curls matted with the red liquid, blue eyes staring at the ceiling above us, a trail of red down his lips. Even the smell of so much blood didn't affect me. Because for once in his life he felt cold.

"Simon," I whispered, shaking my head, shaking his body for a single sign. Penelope was beside me, biting her lip, looking like she was about to cry. Simon did not move, no matter how much I willed him to. _How could Simon Snow be dead._

I had plotted his demise countless times, and every time he pulled through. Now, finally we had become so much more than each other's nemeses, had gone through so much. How could he die now? It wasn't fair.

He saved me from the fire in the woods. He told me he thought I was alive. He wanted _this_ ; kisses by the fireplace; to stop being enemies; to be with _me_. And now...

I felt Penelope tug at my shirt sleeve and I looked up at her, fear present in her eyes as she stared into the distance. I looked and froze in fear.

The Mage's skin was glowing. _Just like Simon's did_ , I thought. He was laughing the laugh of a mad man, eyes on his glowing skin. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Finally," he said, still laughing. He turned his eyes to us, beaming. "Simon Snow was never the Chosen One. I thought he could be the saviour, but I was wrong. I am the one who will reform the World of Mages." He was laughing again, and I never felt more overwhelmed or terrified in my life. And Snow thought that I was the villain.

The Mage smirked, before saying " **Where there's a will, there's a way** " and the whole world went black.

* * *

 **SIMON**

It was late, about three in the morning when I woke up, the door to my bedroom creaking open, the rustle of clothing in the doorway. I sat up, almost knocking the bedside lamp with one of my wings. Still couldn't get used to those.

Just outside my room stood a figure, tall and lean. Baz. He stood there watching me, unmoving, his breath shaking, the moonlight hitting his face, highlighting his high cheekbones and that sharp curve of his jaw.

"Baz?" I asked, sitting up further, more careful this time, a bit groggy. "It's late. I know you're a vampire and everything but what are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep?"

He stepped forward, making his way to my bedside and I shifted over, letting him slide in next to me. He rested his head on my chest, practically burying it and I felt my heartbeat escalate. Then I noticed he was shaking. He let out another shaky breath, before whispering "Simon".

He still called me Snow a lot, so hearing him say my first name made the knot in my stomach tighten.

"Baz, what happened?"

"I thought I lost you," he whispered, not moving from where he had settled himself, resting in my arms, his shoulders still shaking. I was shocked and unsettled, drawing circles in his back.

"How could you have lost me I'm right here," I said and I felt him shake his head.

"I saw it happen, Simon. I saw you die. The Mage killed you," I stiffened, letting it sink in. Baz's face was so cold against my bare chest and I couldn't even think. I didn't know what I was thinking.

So I kissed the top of his head, his dark hair disheveled, assuring him in the only way I could. He looked up at me when I did, his eyes grey like the stormy sea, more grey than blue or green. He stretched his neck, finding my lips, his lips as cold as the rest of him.

* * *

 **BAZ**

I kissed him and he kissed me back, just how I liked it.

He was _alive_.

And he was mine.

* * *

 _So I think I may be in love with Carry On. And SnowBaz. Damn I love this book and this ship. I just wanted to write a small something just to show how much these characters have broken me. This should be illegal._


End file.
